


Prisha Joins In

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Prisha meets with the rest of the kids and talks about her future at Ericson.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 4





	Prisha Joins In

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

It was a little over a week later when Prisha came out to grab dinner and instead of walking back inside actually paused for a moment and looked meaningfully at the bench where they all sat. Clementine, noticing her hesitance, quickly gave the needed encouragement.

“You’re welcome to join us if you’d like,”

“Thank you,” Prisha took a seat at the last empty spot, next to Willy. Awkwardly clearing her throat, she looked around the table. “I know that by now I should probably know everyone’s names, but I could use a refresher,”

“No problem at all!” Louis chimed in from his seat at the front of the table atop a backwards-facing chair. “Of course you already know me – Louis, Clementine, and Violet…” Violet shot daggers at him in response to the obvious pause in his voice. “… And going down the table next to Violet we have Ruby, who you’ve met in her trips upstairs to check on your arm, Aasim, our resident nerd, Omar, the master chef, AJ – head ninja of the Ericson clan, and Willy who… well, Willy was with Violet when they found you and brought you here!”

“Yes, I’d heard that mentioned before.” Prisha turned to Willy. “Thank you. I owe you my life,”

“Aaaw, it was nothing! Violet was the one that carried you most of the way back. She’s also the one who figured out you weren’t a walker so I didn’t shoot you!”

“Willy!” Violet hissed.

“No, it’s alright. I probably did look like a walker from far away, with my busted arm and having just dragged myself out of the river,”

“If ya don’t mind,” Ruby said, leaning forward, “Could you tell us a bit about what happened to y’all? Did you travel far downstream,”

“Honestly, it’s a bit of a blur, how long I was in the river for. It felt like hours. We were miles away from here at the time, so I wasn’t just hallucinating that timeframe,” Prisha looked around the table. “And of course I would have told you if I thought Ericson was in any immediate danger. I know I was pretty much out of it for a few days, but I would have remembered that.

Aasim was nervously tapping his fingers on the table’s edge. “What happened to the rest of your group. Are they…. Are they still alive?”

Prisha looked down at the table. Her expression had tightened. Ruby glared at Aasim and lightly slapped him on the shoulder. Willy and AJ leaned forward, trying to get a better look at Prisha’s face. A warning arm from Clementine drew them back.

“Ed didn’t make it. I saw the looters shoot him. And Gavin had lost a lot of blood. I’m not sure about Garrett, but they wouldn’t have willingly left him alive,” She paused as the emotion caught up with her, cutting off her voice. A stray tear rolled down her face. Ruby stretched out an arm to take her hand. Prisha flinched momentarily, but accepted it. As Ruby rubbed her thumb comfortingly across her hand, Louis took a turn.

“There was a kid in your group. Marie. Her and her mom, did they?...”

Prisha pulled her hand out of Ruby’s grasp to swiftly wipe away the tears on her face. “They were both taken. I think they were looking to take captives – ones they could control. They probably would have taken me too, but the one trying to drag me away had me pinned on the edge of a cliff. I decided it was better to take my chances in the river than with them, so I fell back and took him down with me. When I surfaced, I saw that he’d hit some rocks near the river’s edge when we fell in. I suppose that’s the one bit of karmic justice in all this, that the fucker’s dead. Of course, the cost of my freedom… was my arm. I suppose I should be grateful that it wasn’t my head too,”

“Fuck gratitude,” Violet mumbled.

The group was silent for a second, then Prisha chuckled and raised her bowl with her good hand.

“Hear, hear! I’m pretty sick of counting my blessings in this whole shitshow,”

Louis was next to pick up his bowl in support, followed in short order by all the others. There commenced a series of bowl clinks and laughter as everyone got into the spirit. When everything had settled down, Clem clinked her spoon against her bowl to get the group’s attention.

“I know it’s been on everyone’s mind, so we might as well address the elephant in the room.”

“What elephant?” AJ asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain in a minute, kiddo. Prisha, we wanted to give you time for your injuries to heal before we brought this up with you, but there has been discussion amongst us on whether you should be allowed to stay or not if you want. After some thought, we’ve all agreed that we would be fine with you staying. It’s another mouth to feed, but from what we know of you we’re sure you’ll be able to pull your weight around here. Whether that’s hunting for food outside the walls or helping with the greenhouse or reinforcements within, we can figure out something that works for all of us,”

“I – thank you,” Prisha said quietly. “I’ll help in any way I can. I swear I’m not going to let myself hold you guys back in any way,”

“Aaw, Sug,” Ruby chuckled. “Have you seen this group? It’s not like we’re in tiptop shape either! Everyone’s had to learn to make do, what with Violet learning to hunt despite her eyes and Clem losing her leg-” The shock on Prisha’s face made her pause. “Wait, did you not know ‘bout Clem’s leg yet?”

“No, I didn’t. Wait, seriously?” Prisha turned to Clementine in confusion. Clem nodded, turning around on the bench to free her legs and pulling up a pant leg to show her prosthetic.

“It took me a lot of hours to learn how to walk again, but everybody chipped in and pulled the extra weight till I could.”

“I had no idea,”

“Happy to hear that. It took me months to figure out how to walk with it and even longer to look natural while doing it. But this wooden leg… it gave me my life back. I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but you’ll get back to yourself too,”

Prisha blinked quickly as tears welled up once more. “God, I swear I’m not usually such a basketcase,”

“It’s alright, hun,” Ruby assured her. “It’s a big night for you,”

“That’s right,” Clementine agreed. “All we’re trying to say is, don’t push yourself too hard. We’ve all been there before, needing an extra hand. That’s why we have each other,”

“That’s why we’re a family,” Louis added with a smile.

“Wow, Louis, way to put the pressure on,” Violet muttered.

“Aaw, c’mon, what’s wrong with that?”

“It is a bit much,” Clem said gently.

“But I was just trying to-”

“Thank you,” Prisha interrupted. “Really, for everything. I appreciate it more than words can say,”

“You’re welcome,” Louis replied, smirking at Violet before pulling out his well-worn deck of cards. “Now that that’s settled, how about a game of cards? The game is war."

Prisha smiled. “Sure, I’m down,”

“Then let the games begin!” Everybody, take a card, then pass it down to those who can’t reach. Now everybody knows the rules…..”

Louis’ directions faded from Prisha’s attention as her eyes roamed the courtyard. So this was her home now. Not a bad place to be, all things considered. It was honestly better than she’d hoped for in quite some time. The circumstances that got her here had made her feel like there was no future for her in this apocalyptic world, yet these people had brought her into their group like it was nothing. When in fact it was everything. Looking down at her good arm, Prisha gazed at the worn out, tattered friendship bracelet on her wrist.

_I’m doing what you told me, Maren. Still breathing, still fighting._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the deck was handed to her. Taking a card, Prisha felt a smile cross her lips. It was a high card.

Things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy Prisha and think she's a good addition to the group! :)


End file.
